An MTC application may be hosted on an MTC User Equipment/Wireless Transmit Receive Units (UE/WTRU). A UE/WTRU MTC application may be an MTC communication endpoint which may interact with one or more of:                Service Capability Servers (SCSs);        Applicant Server (AS) MTC Applications; and/or        Other UE/WTRU MTC Applications.        
An MTC application may be hosted on an AS. An AS MTC application may be an MTC communication endpoint which may interact with one or more:                SCSs;        UE/WTRU MTC Applications; and/or        Other AS MTC Applications.        